Our World Now
by kenyangeminibunnie
Summary: Michonne Wallis decided on an impromptu road trip to clear her mind. Never realizing that this solo road trip would be life changing.


**Our World Now**

 **Chapter 1: Ride From Hell**

 _Just fucking great!_ She smacked her steering wheel, annoyed, "Ugh! What the hell, you couldn't just go another 15 miles Maude?" she asked her vehicle.

"I mean, I know you were doing that whole annoying beeping thing and telling me to get gas, but look, you couldn't just sputter on a few more miles? Really?" she admonished her car.

She got her cellphone out, ready to call AAA to come save her. _Oh freaking great, no cell service out here!_

She realized she'd have to walk 15 miles down this road, in the middle of Buttfuck No Where, Georgia.

With her backpack on her back, she left a note on her car and headed down the road.

An hour or so later, sweaty, hungry, thoroughly annoyed with herself, being such an idiot, not filling up when she stopped for a bathroom break 25 miles back. "Well. This is exactly what I get," she chastised herself.

She took out a bottled water and the small bag of trail mix she had bought at the rest stop. _Why didn't I buy some junk food? What a day to follow through with being a health conscious nut,_ she shook her head.

She stared ahead of her, the sun and the heat, causing that weird wavy effect in the distance.

A vehicle was heading towards her. "Oh great", she muttered, hoping they would just go on their merry way without bothering to take any notice of her. Who knew what types of psychos were in this wasteland.

 _Wasteland_ , the area itself was beautiful. No buildings, houses or structures, in sight. Very peaceful. But when one has to walk like this...the beauty is not so readily evident.

Especially when thinking about food. Extra salty French fries, big fat burger with the works, and a few chocolate candy bars, for example.

The car was approaching her now, just a few feet away. She could make out 3 figures, _just pass by and leave me alone. Just pass by and leave me alone. Don't stop. Just pass me._

She let out a sigh of relief when the car zoomed by her.

Moments later, the screech of tires jolted her and she started sprinting. _What the fuck!_ She thought, as she ran. Where the fuck was she going to go? _Damnit!_

The car screeched to a stop right in front of her, causing her to smash herself right on the passenger side and fall down back on her butt, scratching her palms on the surface of the road.

Before she knew it, a man had jumped on top of her. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Shut up. Just shut up. We 3 good samaritans helpin' out a fellow human in a time of crisis." He pinned her arms to her sides, proceeding to kneel on them. He bent over her, holding her face in place, his breath, hot and foul. "And you have the opportunity to thank us."

"No!" she screamed. "No!" She tried to get free from his hold.

"Scream and yell all you want. But the next time you open your mouth, it betta be with my dick in there." The smack she received from this vile asshole, was so hard across her face, she saw stars. She whimpered.

"Louis get her in here and let's get going. Don't got all damn day for your ass to be sweet talking the bitch."

Louis, the piece of shit who was on top of her looked in to her eyes, placed his index finger on his lips, "Shh baby. You cooperate, and everything will be just fine. Try sumpthin sweetheart", he whipped out a knife, "I will gut you from here", he trailed the tip of it down her neck, down the middle of her chest, to the band of her shorts, "to here. And I'll take real pleasure in it nigger."

He squeezed her cheek, "Understand?" He squeezed again and more forcefully asked, "Understand?"

"Yes", she whispered shakily.

Louis got up, pulling her up from the ground, and shoving her into the back seat of the 2 door Oldsmobile.

"Let's go motherfuckers!" he whooped to the 2 men in the front seat.

Louis immediately pushed his hand up her top, squeezing her breasts.

"Please don't. Please don't."

She was smacked across the face, "Did I tell you to talk bitch? Ain't this the usual with bitches? They ain't neva know when to shut up. So now, I gotta talk the talk y'all understand." He smacked her again. And then again. And then again.

"You neva tell me what to do. You understand that bitch?

She weakly nodded, the throbbing in her head amplifying.

"Now you be a good lil un and let me do exactly what the fuck I want."

He swooped in, licking her neck as he started pulling down her shorts and panties, promptly sticking his hand between her thighs, cupping her crotch.

"Please. Please don't do this."

"You hear this Archie? Din I tell ya deez bitches never know when to shut up?" all three men roared with laughter.

"Teach her one of your lessons Lou," the driver, Archie, piped.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what you gon git, bitch!" He punched her and laughed as blood gushed from a cut on her cheek. "Aw little bitch is bleeding."

He started unbuckling his belt. "Lemme have a look at these tits," he roughly pulled her blouse up, exposing her bra, "ooowweee. Bitch has on some sexy little bra, damnit these tits". He pulled her bra cups down and bent over, sucking on her nipples. "Tastes like Hershey Kisses man."

"You gon go back Lou?" the man in the front passenger seat asked.

"Back where, Parker?" Louis asked as he continued to suck her nipple and rub her crotch.

"That's what dey always say, once you go black, you never go back."

"She's sweet man, with a pretty fucking pussy too."

"He ain't neva coming back, he be a nigger lover now." Parker commented.

"Shut up man." Louis quipped back.

"Shit. Law up ahead." Archie observed.

"Shit." Louis rebuckled his pants and ordered Michonne to straighten up her clothes and to put on a hoodie, which he grabbed from the floor and smelled it smelled like a garbage dump. She did as told, relieved that she would get the chance to get help and out of this situation.

"You better shut the fuck up bitch," he cut his eyes at her. "Archie man, I told you, shoulda taken the 4 to 85. Fuck man. I ain't doin another fucking stint in the pen man! These motherfuckers gon fucking die today man. I ain't goin back! I told y'all!"

"Driver. Pull over to the shoulder. Driver. Pull over to the shoulder right now." A voice from a speaker bellowed.

"What'd you guys do?!" Michonne shrieked, she was officially even more petrified than she thought she could ever be.

"Archie, gas it up buddy gas it up man!" Parker exclaimed. "Let's lose em man!"

"Driver! Pull over right now! This is Linden County Police! Pull over to the shoulder NOW!"

Archie gassed it up and off they went flying.

 _No!_ Michonne thought. _No!_ She held on to the shoulder rest in front of her as the car was bouncing all over the road at high speeds. _Oh Fuck! Don't let me die like this. No! Not like this!_

 _Why did I even want to do this trip? I should have just stayed in Virginia. Should have just gone ahead and married Aiden._ At least she wouldn't have been in this situation if she had just followed what was expected of her.

All she wanted was some time away from the suffocating lifelong influence of her parents, her work, her marriage expectation to Aiden. She had just needed time. Just some damn time to breathe. Look where it got her. Good God. She didn't want to hear the: I told you so chorus. But that would be heaven compared to This. _Don't let me die here, like this, with these scumbags._

"When we stop, we take as many of them down as possible. If we don't make it outta this, I love you boys. We had some good times motherfuckers!"

She clutched her eyes closed, she didn't want to see the end.

"Aww shit!" one of them screamed. "Fuck man!"

It was like an action scene in slow motion, she held on for dear life as the car propelled into the air somehow. The crunching of metal, glass breaking, tires screeching, and then the eerie silence.

They landed hard on the right passenger side, sending Michonne into Louis. The last vision she had was of the blood pooling beneath where Louis' head should have been.

It felt like hours later, but it was only moments, she was jolted awake to the incessant sounds of deafening pops. Gun shots. _Oh God! No!_ How was she going to get out of this alive?

"Take out these motherfuckers Archie! Give em Hell! Fucking pig cock motherfuckers!" Parker yelled. Archie and Parker, were spraying the cop cars with automatic firepower. Moments later, "Argh!" Archie yelled.

And then all was quiet. She was about to call out but she heard more shots, and then, "Fuck The Police!", drowned out by more gun shots.

Time felt like it stood still. She held her breath.

"Get the bus! Get the bus! Officer down! Officer down! Leon! You get that bus here now! Damnit! Hold on Rick! Hold on brother!"

"Help me! Help me please!" she shakily called out as she pushed herself through the broken back window.

"Please don't shoot! I need help!" She waved her hands in the air. The most painful pain she ever experienced in her life, spread through her body like a wild brush fire, she couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. But she took solace from the black abyss she drifted off to moments later.


End file.
